


On Our Way to Get Yu

by dandypuffs



Series: Souyo :) [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Trans Shirogane Naoto, chad-kun is named narukami in this one because this was part of a christmas zine, i hate the title but i panicked at the disco and this is what we have, is mostly fluff tbh, not my best work but i mean i actually enjoy reading it :), the '&' tags mean friendship/family not romantic relationship, the souyo isnt major but is it really a dandypuffs fic without it?, the trans naoto hc isnt mentioned at all but :), theres a tiny bit of angst but that gets resolved pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs
Summary: Yu had been back in Tokyo for months now.He walked around the city looking for things to get for the Investigation Team and the Dojimas as the snow fell around him; it truly was a shame, it would be quite romantic if he had his partner there with him. He smiled bitterly at the thought; it was pointless either way; He was miles away from his friends and true family.He would think he would be used to being lonely, but as Yu walked through the snow-covered city watching all the groups of friends and families roam around together, he felt a pang of loneliness in his chest.He missed Inaba.
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Narukami Yu, Dojima Nanako & Seta Souji, Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu, Dojima Ryotaro & Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Investigation Team & Narukami Yu
Series: Souyo :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	On Our Way to Get Yu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been a tiny minute! I had the honor of creating this lovely piece for the 'All I Want For Christmas is Yu' zine put on by PerplexedJodi! It really was an honor being apart of this and I had the chance to meet and work with so many talented people! Here's a link to the twitter post with a link to the zine -> https://twitter.com/PerplexedJodi/status/1209794286801178625?s=20

Yu had been back in Tokyo for months now. 

He walked around the city looking for things to get for the Investigation Team and the Dojimas as the snow fell around him; it truly was a shame, it would be quite romantic if he had his partner there with him. He smiled bitterly at the thought; it was pointless either way; He was miles away from his friends and true family. 

He would think he would be used to being lonely, but as Yu walked through the snow-covered city watching all the groups of friends and families roam around together, he felt a pang of loneliness in his chest. 

He missed Inaba. 

He missed his friends. 

He knew he could call them, he frequently did in fact. 

Or they called him at least. After a week of radio silence on his end, Yosuke spammed him until he answered his phone saying that Teddie and Nanako were worried and that  _ he  _ definitely wasn’t worried at all, he was only calling for them since everyone knew that if Yu were to answer the phone for anyone, it would be Yosuke, and then he rambled on about how it wouldn’t kill a guy to call his best friend and partner in crime, heroics, and other things every once in a while. 

Regardless, he missed his friends.

The last time he had talked to any of them was weeks ago when Rise and Naoto had been talking about how they were able to get time off of work and they were going back to Inaba for the winter holidays. When they asked Yu if he wanted to ride down there with them, he declined.

He couldn’t go back to Inaba. 

He asked his parents over the phone a week before break, he reasoned that since they were out in America any way it would be okay, right? His hopes were shattered when the answer was a quick no. 

Someone had to watch over the apartment, right? Since his parents weren’t there to do it, then surely they could trust Yu to do it. Besides, he had homework over the break and he needed to study for exams. He just didn’t have the time to “go mess around in the country with people who probably didn’t even remember him”. 

He tried to argue that he had already been invited back by his friends and that his uncle had told him they were already expecting him, he had gifts for some of them already and he couldn’t just send them in the mail. 

But his dear parents, knowing how to get into his head asked him if he  _ did  _ go back to Inaba would they even be thrilled to see him? It’s easy to fake excitement and happiness over the phone but in person would they  _ really _ want to see him? 

Yu didn’t know how to answer that and if he was being honest with himself (something he’d learned that he needed to do after the last shadow encounter with General Teddie) he didn’t particularly  _ want  _ to learn the answer to that question.

He sighed again, slamming the door shut behind him as he sulked into the apartment.

He’d thought he’d been over this. Really! He did! 

He thought he’d been past the phase of missing his friends so much that it physically hurt.

But after seeing all the couples and groups hanging out walking in malls and throughout centers, he realized he wasn’t over it at all and after listening to his parents he concluded that they were right. His friends really didn’t need him, after all, they all had each other and their own families to keep them company.

He sighed, he missed his friends far too much. He hated thinking about things once his parent’s words got into his head. It always ended badly.

And usually left Yu here, throwing himself face-first into a cushion on the couch wondering why  _ he  _ had to be the one alone.

On Christmas Eve nonetheless.

As he laid, his phone rang. He let it go to voicemail. Then it buzzed constantly from text messages,

They probably told Nanako and Yosuke that he wouldn't be able to head down to Inaba for any of winter break, although he was shocked that they didn’t find out or ask him before today. Now they were calling to pity him or to tell him to go anyways because his parents weren’t there what could they do to stop him?

And while they were right, his parents really  _ couldn’t _ stop him, Yu didn’t have the courage to go directly against his parent’s wishes, he and Yosuke had that conversation before;

_ Yosuke gasped, as though he was struck by an amazing idea. _

_ ‘Hey, Partner why don't you just, come down anyway? I'll buy your ticket so they don't know where you went!’ _

_ ‘Can’t Yosuke, my parents will find out that I’m gone, then we’ll all be in trouble.’ _

_ Yu could hear Yosuke wilt, chuckling as he envisioned it. _

_ ‘No offense but your parents suck dude.’ _

Pounding on the door shook him out of the memory. Yu lifted his phone and looked at the notification log.

**15 Messages: Nanako**

**3 Missed Calls: Yosuke**

**4 Messages: Yosuke**

**2 Missed Calls: Uncle**

**4 Missed Calls: Nanako**

Yu grimaced, if even his Uncle was calling then something happened. He should probably answer once he dealt with whoever was at the door.

Speaking of the person knocking at the door, they were still knocking. 

Yu peeled himself from the couch and made his way to the door.

The instant he opened it something, no someone, was latching to his waist.

“Big Bro!!!”

He returned Nanako’s hug and looked up as he heard laughing.

Yosuke?

“Took ya long enough to open the door, Partner! I thought we were gonna get security called on us. You should have seen the looks your neighbors are giving us.”

“You guys are here,” Yu drifted off, blinking rapidly.

“Yeah, Big Bro!!! We came to get you and take you back home for the rest of the break!”

“If you wanna come, of course, no need to worry about your parents Dojima had them covered.”

“Yeah! Dad called your parents and told them that you were going to go back with us because you should be with family for the break! And when your parents tried to say no, you’re almost an adult ‘you could handle being alone’ Dad scolded them!” 

Yu laughed, “Thank you for coming to get me you two, but-”

“If you’re gonna say something along the lines of “we should be spending time with our families” then you forgot two things. One, you are Nanako’s actual family. And two, you’re my Partner! You and the rest of the team are practically my family that’s not my family!”

Yu chuckled, “Eloquently said Yosuke.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, light pink dusting his cheeks. 

“C’mon let’s go pack you a bag since I doubt you already had a bag ready to go.” 

_

Yosuke and Nanako helped Yu pack a bag and then rushed him to the train station almost missing their train because they lost track of time. 

They boarded the train and settled in, ready for their trip back home. 

Yosuke had his headphones on and was staring out the window, while Yu and Nanako talked throughout the ride. 

“You know Big Bro, Yosuke was really really sad when your friends called and said that you couldn’t come down with them! He immediately called Dad and asked him to talk to your parents.” 

Yu looked at her, surprise taking over his face as she beamed at him.

“He did?”

“Yeah! He even bought the tickets for the train to come and get you when Dad got the okay that you could come down!” 

Yu looked at Yosuke who sat there, completely ignorant of the conversation Yu and Nanako were having. 

“He really cares about you a lot Big Bro! You care about him too, right?”

Yu smiled at her, “Yeah, I do.”

-

Once the trio finally arrived in Inaba, Dojima was there waiting for them.

Yu looked around and saw that no one else was there to welcome him back into Inaba. He was slightly disappointed but it was Christmas Eve, after all, he could understand that they were probably all out with their families, all except Yosuke it seemed, did his parents even  _ know _ that he went all the way to Tokyo to get Yu or did he lie to them like he’s done when he’d gone to see Yu before?

“Hey there kid, don't look so down, Hanamura was insistent on us not telling anyone that they were going up to get you,” Dojima said, waving a hand in Yosuke’s direction as he unlocked the door to the car. Yosuke turned a light shade of pink before throwing himself into the back seat.

Nanako laughed as she jumped in the front seat of the car. Yu followed them quickly, getting into the seat next to Yosuke, discreetly intertwining their fingers together.

The drive back to the Dojima household was lively and full of chatter, mostly Nanako and his Uncle asking him what he had been up to, how he was doing over there if he had any new friends and the such.

When they arrived at the house, Nanako jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran inside. Yosuke followed her, delayed by a second due to slipping on snow.

Yu watched them speed inside, slightly confused but amused by them.

“Hey, kid.”

Dojima still hadn’t gotten out of the car, he made eye contact with Yu through the middle mirror of the car. 

“Your friends said that you were at that apartment all alone. And I’m definitely in no place to talk but, if your parents do that again then call one of us. I’ll arrange for you to come down here and spend more time with us. You’re welcome here anytime and even if you don't want to stay here I’m sure that any of your friends will be more than willing to convince their parents to let you stay with them for a few days. Especially during the holidays, no one should be alone during this time of year,” Dojima pushed his sleeve up, looking at his watch, “Now come on, those two have been working on this for about a week now, Nanako would lynch me if I kept you from what they have planned for too long.”

With that Dojima got out of the car, leaving Yu confused and to follow him inside. 

As they approached the door, Dojima lightly pushed Yu in front of him, encouraging him to be the one to open the door. 

As Yu slid open the door and stepped inside to the dark house, he was startled by the lights flashing on and all his friends jumping out and yelling “Surprise!” and for the second time in one day someone throwing themselves into his arms.

“Sensei! You’re finally here! Do you like it all?! I wanted to go with Yosuke and Nana-chan to get you but Yosuke was being mean and said I couldn’t go because I ‘can’t keep a secret’ and ‘would ruin the surprise for you’,” Teddie did his best Yosuke impression and everyone laughed while Yosuke looked affronted. 

“Senpai! It was my idea to make it a surprise! Did you like it? Were you surprised?!” Rise bounced over to the two of them and wrapped her arms around him too. 

“Yeah, I was surprised… it’s wonderful to see everyone again. I wasn’t sure that I would since no one was there to greet me,” Yu spoke softly, as he hugged Teddie and Rise back. They broke up from their hug as Chie spoke up.

“Oh c’mon, Yu-Kun! You don’t gotta worry about that at all! As soon as word gets around that you’re in town you know that the Investigation Team is gonna flock here to find you!”

“Yeah! And if you’re not here we’ll have a stakeout and wait for you to arrive,” Yukiko added.

Yu laughed with her as her composure broke under Chie and Yosuke’s disbelieving looks. 

“Yeah, senpai! I know I left the delinquent life, but if I had to beat up some punks to be able to see you again I would without thinking twice about it!”

“While I don’t think that’d be necessary, I agree with the sentiment he is trying to express, Yu-senpai. I know Rise and I see you considerably more often than the others, however, I genuinely do enjoy your company and the times we see each other does not seem nearly enough.”

Nanako nodded, “Yeah Big Bro!!!! We don’t see you nearly enough!!! You need to come down more!!!” 

Yosuke threw his arm around Yu’s shoulder, “Well Partner, there's the verdict! You gotta come down here more often!” 

Yu smiled and laughed as all of his friends nodded in sync, seeming as though they practiced nodding together in advance.

-

After everyone had finished welcoming Yu, the group sat down to eat food that they had brought for the party. Yosuke, Naoto, and Kanji all made sure that Chie, Rise, and Yukiko did none of the cooking this time in an effort to avoid another mystery food X, however, they had forgotten to contain Teddie and ended up with something that may have been even worse than before.

After dinner, and making the unanimous decision that Teddie was  _ not _ allowed in a kitchen  _ ever _ again, they played video games, all of them being surprised by Naoto’s gaming expertise. Even though Yosuke had more experience, Naoto caught up with his high scores easily and was match for match in his fighting games. The ties went on for over an hour and a half until Naoto finally gained the upper hand, being able to thoroughly beat Yosuke and gain the title of video game champion. 

After being beaten by Naoto, Nanako convinced the group to put on TV. The channels had put on special holiday episodes of Detective Loveline and a special Christmas version of the quiz show too. The group split off into teams, the Dojimas, Yu, Teddie and Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko, and Kanji, Naoto, and Rise, and they all competed with one another to see who could get the most answers right. When the quiz show was done being aired for the night, the channel put on old holiday movies and the group spent the night watching them, eating popcorn, making fun of how tacky the plots were, how the effects looked so fake and how the actors weren’t even good. 

Dojima told them all to have a nice night and that he was going to be going to bed, they were welcome to stay, just to be quiet and allow him to sleep. 

Rise, Naoto, and Kanji were the first ones to leave, opting out at around 10:30 to make sure they weren’t out walking home too late and worrying their families. 

Chie and Yukiko were the next pair to leave, at around 11:15, their families had given them the okay to stay as long as the party was on, but wanted them to be home by midnight the latest. 

Yosuke and Teddie were the only ones still at the house by 11:50, having convinced Yosuke’s parents to let them spend the night there. Yu and Yosuke sat together on the couch, Nanako sitting to Yu’s left and resting her head on him and Teddie laying across the two of them. 

Yu rested his head on Yosuke’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

He felt content.

He was happy.

Who’d have thought that just this morning he was lonely, wondering why  _ he _ had to be the one alone on this Christmas Eve? 

“Hey, Yosuke?”

“Hmm? What’s up, Partner?”

“Thank you. Nanako said that as soon as you found out that I wouldn’t be able to come you called Dojima and set this all up. I appreciate that, and you. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yu. I only did what any good friend would do. I knew how much everyone missed you, and how much  _ you _ missed everyone so I found a way to get you here.” 

“Still. Thank you Yosuke, you’re the best.” 

As the clock struck midnight, Yu’s eyes fell closed and he began slipping off into sleep, the last thing he felt was something pressing softly against his head and a quiet “Merry Christmas, Partner”. 


End file.
